The  BBA: World Titles & Underground Championships
by Mhunter
Summary: Good ole fashioned Beyblade fun
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: teams!

The teams start off at a local gym; mainly Magnolia Gym. Most of the teams are there, getting arranged into their new homes for the season. Some are even getting to know the Illegal Champs. Animation had erupted in the Gyms Great Hall; teams were piling into the main hall and everywhere else if possible. They were escorted by a few of Sasha's handy workers or some of the Gym's students. The first Team to arrive at the bracket broads were the All-Stars…the All American team.

Micheal looked around the main stadium dish, seeing a young girl at the other end launching her blade. The girl had long blondish, brown hair that flowed in the animated wind of her surroundings. She looked up at him and nodded, her eyes were like colors in the wind, she batted her lashes at him and smiled. Micheal thought he was seeing an angel when she approached him slowly swaying side to side, but it ended quickly when Rick pulled him away. 'Can you believe this crap? Their sending us in to play against a bunch of cheaters,' Rick said with anger. ' I think it's….' *slightly drooling* ' sexy.' Micheal murmured. Rick then noticed what Micheal was looking at and also became lost in the drooly pit of daydreaming.

Lacy slowly walked over to them nodding in her way and walked on. ' Brelock return!' she yelled, as Brelock returned from the dish at amazing speed, nicking Eddy's ear. Eddy let out a low yelp and held his ear. ' Watch it!' he yelled out. Lacy turned and grinned at him saying, 'Sorry little one…' Emily snickered at the boys and noticed they were being watched by none other than the "White Tigers." Emily punched one of the boys and nodded towards the stands. Eddy spoke quietly , ' Micheal, we better go, we've got followers.' Micheal nodded and his team left the same way Lacy did without a word.

The White Tigers on the other hand were watching till they left; then Lee smiled and turned to his team saying, 'This will be our chance…Get her…and we get the title.' Everyone but Kevin was all in for it. Kevin stood up and asked, ' But why, she's cute and all, but we have the Demolition boys to worry…' He was cut off by a outsider. ' I thought they were now called the Blitzkrieg boys?' The team turned their attention toward this dark cloaked stranger. Lee answered him, ' They are, but who are you? Some loner?' The dark figure laughed and replied, 'Today you will see little kitten.' The stranger left in a Smokey cloud of dust; leaving the team unknown of his whereabouts. The Tigers where leaved with a strange feeling that this was going to get nasty. And it had just only started... they turned around to see the their enemy coming in behind them and jesting at them.

Tala laughed at something Ian said before turning to Bryan who was as cold as ever,"Smiled some Bryan...We need a good laugh. You need a good Laugh." He turned his head around when the only female of their team pulled their attention back to her. "What did you say?"

Lyssa smiled at him as they all looked her way,"I said we need to go and meet up with the boss man so we can get a plan together..." She moved her foot across the floor,"Their bowls are just like ours, I see nothing new..." She rolled her eyes at the Tigers before moving towards the doors they had just came from,"Come boys, We need to plan our battles out. I don't need any of you breaking something. Please. I'm bored also." She smiled when finally them moved towards the door. "See you 'round Lee."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: ' It begins with us and ends with us!'

The tournament had started early, one day earlier than usual. Everyone was up and about getting ready for the days festivities, busy bodies of every size where running around in chaos. They seemed lost in their own doings, yelling at each other with hate or love, but the fans were the most chaotic of them all. Yelling out the praises for their favorite Teams or Bladers, they cried out for one team in particular; The Blood Pack. They erupted when they saw the dark cloaked figures enter the Stadium in a file, they threw themselves at their feet, taking pictures of them as they walked by…showing nothing , no emotion, lifeless as Voltaire would put it. They would be his perfect team…better than the Blitzkrieg boys, but Boris would disagree highly. The other teams came in behind them in their usual way, not pulling in much of a crowd, but trying as Tyson would think. A few girls fainted as the Blitzkrieg boys showed up with their one girl blader… 'Lyssa, the fire element of the group. After everyone was inside the stadium and arranged to their best benefit…the dueling began!

'This is Rapid Falls and we welcome all Bladers to the Magnolia stadium where anything GOES! Let us begin with our home and far away teams!' *crowd goes wild*confetti flying everywhere* ' Alright, Tobias. You got the crowd ready and going, now the first battle of the day is our near by state homies… The Druids! *does dance* and the Dark Bladers….from some unknown place….' *crowd boos and cheers*

As soon as they were announced the Dark Bladers and The Druids appeared at the dishes.

The battle ended as quick as it started with the Druids taking home their kill, but before

leaving they nodded to a few boys on the side line. The Dark Bladers left with a whimper

back to their locker room, passing the B. Battalion team. They looked determined on what

was up ahead of them…which was an unhappy thing. As they were being announced , the

Dark Spades where making their way toward the dishes from the stands, bumping into the

Blitzkrieg Boys. They stood their ground facing off with dark faceless creatures; they said

nothing, moved not…just staring. Then the silence was broken by the captain, ' Boys move

now.' The leader pushed his way through them and into the dish ring and hell was

unleashed. The crowd and announcers went wild as they entered the ring.

The Blitzkrieg boys were left in the hallway wondering about their encounter of the "Third-kind", but ignored it and went to their seats to watch their competition play.

'The first one up is none other than Lily!' Tobias yelled at the top of his lungs. 'Tobias, you are an odd man, but the fans love you!' said Doug . The crowd screamed out for Lily as she stood at the ledge of the dish, smiling at her opponent. ' Lily will be facing an outsider named Ming- Ming!' *boy yell and hoot* Ming-Ming launched but lost control of her blade and lost the match. Lily returned to her team quietly, as Tails approached the dish. 'Next up is Tails….ladies who is in line for the stud!'

Tails removed his cloak and every girl in the stadium, not including his team, went crazy. 'Mystel is up next ladies.' again the crowd went semi- wild…. And Tails came back home sad…with defeat.

Soon it was Lacy's turn…she looked up at Tobias and waved. He nodded in approval announcing her turn. ' And here is what we've all been waiting for our final battle! The last battle is between the challenger , Garland and the Gorgeous Miss Coker!' *boys and girls scream at top of lungs…and the weird beat to ' we will rock you' came into play* Lacy step up to the dish, taking her jacket off showing her lovely curves and beautiful hair. Shaking it in the soft breeze blowing in from outside, smiling and waving to the fans. Garland on the other hand…lost and drooling in the moment, had not noticed that she launched her blade, and had a late start. The Blitzkrieg Boys stared at her and the rest of her team as they uncloaked themselves. Setting off a awe of attraction from the crowd and other teams. Bryan especially was caught in the moment of her, his eyes softening to her glow of happiness…but it all soon ended when he saw her turn to flames and release her bit beast to its full power…making her wings sprout from her back and give off an unpleasant glow of heat and passion as she claimed her title back with a killing move. Garland and his team left nearly in tears…as the crowd roared at them.

Lacy and her team left, getting a few odd looks as she left. Her wings still in full view of the public. Her team bounced around her like happy babies, Lily showed her happiness through her bubbly smile. The rest of the team just grinned as they walked by the Battalion crew, who were not so happy at the moment. Diamond turned to Claude and said, ' cheer up boy, an angel walks before.' Claude had not noticed Lacy wings till then and nearly dropped to his knees at her beauty. 'You are…Lacy…. Y-y-you belong to Dr. Z!' he yelped. Lacy turned to him and came close to slapping him, but held it back and proclaimed, ' I am no where near his claim…he is folly against Fighters like us. Watch what you say here, fledgling.' The team left them were they stood ,but someone else heard the commotion and came into view from the dark corners.

'Well well, what have we here?' said Robert. It was the Majestics, they stood in the corners near The Blitzkrieg Boys. 'I believe that was an angel…' proclaimed Ian. Claude stood up and turned to them, 'It's the Blood Pack…three girls one boy, Team Cap. is Lacy….god…'*blushing* Bryan growled at him as if he already owned her, Spencer saw this and laughed. 'Bryans in love.' Tala turned to Bryan and gave him a look that could kill. Lyssa came from behind with Oliver, 'Exleast he has a heart…I mean-' she was cut off by Enrique. ' I do hope you all know that she is right there, and Lee is macking on her.' They all turned to the end of the hall where Lacy stood with Lee and growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Lee's POV (Love is all I have.)

Lee stood beside Lacy talking with her about her battle, telling her how great it would be to blade her in his stadium. Lacy blushed at him once, then noticed that others were gathering at the end of the hall. 'Lee, you got company.' she nodded towards the other teams and left him there. Lee followed her keeping up with her fast pace, Lacy smiled at this; but was surprised that only half the group from earlier followed…the B. Boys. Lee pulled Lacy into an empty room, locking the door. He got on one knee and looked her straight in the eye, ' Lacy, love is all I have to ask of you, come home with my team.' it nearly sounded pitiful…but sweet. 'come home to me…blade with the 'White Tigers'. be mine.' Lacy tired to hold back the laugh that pressured at the back of her throat, but she let it go, 'You think I will go home with you? Lee, you are short, not even near my shortest Bladers height. You look like a cat…Lee, your cute and everything, but **Get in Line**!' she left it at that and walked into a hallway full of people. She growled at them all, then out of nowhere she vanished, like silk in a market place.

Lee stood there lost and confused; "Was it something I said or was it the other teams at the end of the hall." Lee moved on down the hall towards the entrance where he found Sasha and her crew signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans. Lee watched Sasha as she moved through her fans with an evil grin, making him smile also. Soon his team caught up with him and his sister Mariah ask what was going on. 'Lee, what happened to you? We lost you,' she asked. Lee turned to his crew and answered with a grin, 'looking for a girlfriend…' with that he left the team in search of the one.

As Lee walked out the building he was slammed by a hooded figure, closely resembling one of the Blood Pack. Lee growled, but was discontinued by the electric/ice blue eyes that glared down upon him. The figure walked on towards a black jaguar car, but turned around and gave him an icy stare (almost like Tala's). Lee shivered under his skin and turned back to his team; leading them their hotel room. Lee wonder on about the girl, but stopped when a familiar girl came into view at the end of the hallway. She sat there by the colossal window that peered out over the wilderness; she seemed to be reading a book, but not just any book, a cook book. Lee was at awe with what he saw, he did not understand.

Maybe he should approach, or was that too bold of him? He thought to himself and then made his move, but Bryan stopped him. Bryan stood five foot seven on an even scale and stared down at him; he growled at Lee. Lee stood his ground and looked up at Bryan, 'She's mine.' Bryan laughed, 'I don't see your name on her.' Lee turned back to where the girl was, but she was gone. Lee decided to leave and go to his room, 'Damn Russian!', leaving Bryan in the hallway by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bryan's last chance…

Lacy watched the boys joust in their own way, but soon got bored and walked around the corner. When she turned she noticed Lee had left and Bryan was left standing there alone; she got a neat idea to go and jump on him, but was caught by Tala. 'Now, little Birdy…that is not nice.' Bryan turned and saw that Tala had Lacy tight in his arms. 'Let her go, Tala.' Lacy went limp and slipped out of his grip, ' Retard!' She walked over to Bryan and stood by him. Tala was at a loose for words when Lacy went to Bryan's side. Tala laughed some, 'Like he'll protect you from me?' 'I want HER!' Bryan hit Tala in the chest knocking him back a few feet, 'Don't touch my girl.' Lacy stood there in awe, 'okay, Sas was right, Russians are a tad bit territorial.'

Bryan turned to her and looked at her, ' You know Sasha?' lacy looked up at him and nodded, 'Well, I did take her title…If you don't remember, my picture and the trophy is down stairs.' Bryan was at a loose for words as Tala came over to him, 'I tried to tell you, but you just don't listen.' Bryan looked back and forth between Tala and Lacy rubbing his head with his right hand, 'Where is she?'

Lacy shook her head, 'Back where she belongs…I'll take you there if you like?' Bryan nodded to her and took her small hand into his, 'Then take me there.' Tala followed only to be followed by a dark cloaked figure. Lacy lead them all the way to the top floor of the gym only to stop at a door with some writing on it that said, 'Sasha L. Darkhart and co.' 'Shall we enter boys,' asked Lacy in a sweet tone. Bryan shook his head, 'No, she's probably married and has kids now.' Lacy smiled and looked at them, 'She has one, a girl. She married Garland. They live happily….' Bryan and Tala were in shock at the news; Bryan left quickly. Tala looked at Lacy, 'He's pissed now…' Lacy smiled up at him, 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.' Tala looked down at her and smiled, 'No, he's just that way.' Tala and Lacy moved down the hall way to a door that said, "Coker." Lacy turned to Tala, 'Wanna come in?' Tala nodded and followed her into the room; it was decorated in nice smooth calming colors, a place that Tala thought he could stay in forever. Lacy smiled at him, 'Looks like Bryan is back…'

Bryan stood in the door way taking in the sights, 'Tala, Boris wants us to met him at a place called 'The Café'. And I don't know where it is.' Bryan kept on eyeing Lacy as she walked around her room picking at things. Lacy noticed this and smiled, 'If you take a left out of the parking lot, go about two miles, hang a right at the stop sign and go about another mile and it's right there on the left…can't miss it. Looks old, but has great food….Trust me.' Tala and Bryan stared at her then laughed. Tala walked over to her and hugged her, 'Thanks.' Bryan growled at Tala, 'Hey, none of that!' Lacy smiled, 'If you like I can just take you there, I've got to go to work in a bit…' Tala nodded and released her from his loving hug. Bryan smiled, 'Sure.'

After the café the guys and Lacy returned to the hotel to discover that Ashley was sitting outside their dorms. 'Hey ,there…Brelock,' she said. Lacy smiled big and ran over to her and gave her a big hug, 'Missed you to cat girl!' The guys were at a lose for words and went on their way. Ashley step back and asked, 'Who are your new friends?' Lacy giggled and turned to see no one, 'Well, it was Bryan and Tala, but I don't know where they went,' Lacy said. Ashley smiled and joined Lacy in her room, 'So how's Mrs. Garland?' Lacy turned and made a face, 'Fat and cranky.' Ashley laughed and made herself comfortable for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The Misfits

The next morning everyone was at a huge breakfast, where team members sat by each other or by there friends. Lacy sat by herself at the end of the table where she was joined by Ian, 'So, what's it like to sit way down here?' Lacy looked up at him; her face was painted with black clay and her hazel eyes glowed brightly. 'It's quite fun, but you may join me if you like,' she asked. Ian sat down by her amazed with her face paint, 'So you do that yourself.' He pointed to her face and she shook her head as her team members showed up, dressed in all black. Everyone turned heads as they sat down by Lacy and Ian, 'They are the Misfits…I am the Misfit Queen,' Lacy said to Ian. Ian smiled and joined them in conversation over breakfast.

After breakfast Lacy and her team walked down the hallway towards the main lobby, where they were greeted by Chelcie and Sasha. 'Hello, Misfits,' said Sasha with an evil tone. 'Don't be mean Sassy…' Chelcie added. Lacy just walked by while her team followed and many others; like the Blitzkrieg boys. Tala smiled at Chelcie and moved on while his team followed. Bryan stopped and looked at Sasha with tears in his eyes, 'Whore.' Ian dragged him and Spencer away as they joined Lacy's crew on the bus.

Lacy was seated in the far back, a few seats away from her team. The boys saw this and sat around her; Ian was the one who sat by her, 'So…why aint you sitting with your team,' he asked. Lacy smiled big at him, 'No reason…was waiting on tala to sit with me.'

Tala smiled and made the shrimp move into where he was sitting and turned to her, 'So, I'm here…what now?' Lacy smiled again, 'You want Mista,' she asked. Tala blushed but not enough to be noticed by the guys, 'Now where'd you hear that?' Lacy smiled, and nodded to the front of the bus. 'There's how…' she said with a low voice pointing to a girl at the front of the bus. 'She want's to meet you at my place, tonight at 7. I'm having a get together.' Tala smiled and let Ian sit back down with her, 'There shrimp.' Ian boldly took it back only to be shoved out of the way by a girl, 'Sasha is pissed, what'd you do?' Lacy laughed, 'The usual, Chelcie…how are you?' she asked. Chelcie grinned big at her, then placed Ian beside her, 'Sorry dude.' She turned to Lacy, 'Is it ready?' Bryan turned to Lacy with a questioning look. Lacy now had an evil grin on her face, 'Yep… They are all here and I have one from each team.'

After the bus ride to the stadium, all the teams were seated around in their own locker rooms. Once they had arrived in the main part of the stadium, Lacy lead her crew off the bus and into the building; where they were put out in front of millions of screaming fans, all chanting something about kicking butt.; Lacy smiled and waved as the other teams showed up. Chelcie and Mista stood by her proudly showing their gratitude to the fans, Eric stood by her as well. 'What a day we have here, Tobias,' Topper said. Tobias shook his head, 'Boy, do we have a surprise for you then.' The match began with the Blitzkriegs boys against the White tigers.

By the end of the day Lacy's crew was up, still heavily cloaked and not saying a word.

Lily was called to the floor, she walked gracefully toward the dish; as did Claude. 'You can do it, Claude!' Dr. B called out. Lily smirked and ripped off her cloak only to show she was in her petite hot pink bikini, 'Let's surf some waves, Dudes!' Lacy laughed, as did the rest of the stadium. But of course, to be on her team you had to win, and she did.

Tails was up next, with his huge grin he stripped down to nothing but his Pajama bottom's and bunny slippers. The girls in the stadium 'ooo' and 'ahh' at him from their seats. With his PJ bottom's, he kicked some awesome butt, without even cracking a smile. Lacy was then called to the mat, as she took her cloak off revealing a rather tight, black leather corset and tight black pants, which holstered her blade. She wore a metal hand/ glove thingy, that appeared to be a launcher; she set her blade in it and grinned waiting on Miguel to approach. But he never did, he gave up, and Lacy honored him for it, she shook his hand with her metal on and smiled. 'Good Day, Team Balthazar…' Lacy nodded and walked back to her crew and left for their locker room to gather their gear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: Six Locker Room break down…

Lacy stood in her locker room thinking as she picked at her blade, Black Reveler shined up at her. She was remembering the day her great, great grandfather had given it to her on her third birthday, she smiled and put him away; over joyed to know that some cared. She hadn't noticed that a mystery's person stood behind not but five feet away. They stood tall behind her, being quite and unheard; when they approached her they spoke softly, 'Lacy…and the ever famous, Black Reveler…It's been awhile.' Lacy laughed some shaking her head; she stood up and matched the height of her stalker and laughed, 'Of course, Sasha. One who broke her lovers heart and killed her teams spirit…if I do recall…slut. You did more harm to Bryan than you did to your team mates…are you that fucked up?' Lacy turned to her smiling from ear to ear; she even gave off a little laugh. Thus starting the fight of a life time…

Both girls sat against the wall panting , with blood streaming down their faces; their was even bloody knuckle that were ripped open from missing a shot and hitting a lockers or the wall. Blood was everywhere, on the floor, wall, and even on the ceiling; these two girls went at it without a single cry for help. They stared at each other with anger and passion in their eyes and they breathed heavy, trying to catch what breath they lost from the fight for dominance against on another. Before long both girls got up and walked out the door only to come upon the Blitzkrieg boys and other teams. Lacy spit blood in front of Tala and walked off leaving Sasha to defend for herself.

Lacy walked down the hall to where her team knew she'd go after a fight, it never failed to know that Lacy would end up fighting someone every day if she could help it. She slander in and sat down in the chair next to Lee and nodded to the doctor that laughed at her. 'Who'd you kick ass with now,' doctor Slangmor asked. Lacy smiled and laughed some, 'One hell of a bitch…and she fought me pregnant too.' Slangmor shook his head and said calmly, 'Go home Lacy, soak your face in salt water…take a really cold shower…okay.' Lacy shook her head and laughed as she got up, 'Can you at least sew this bad boy up?' She pointed to a deep gasp beside her right ear, that seemed to be oozing blood like a river. Slangmor nodded and began to sew her the cut up, 'Lee here decided to do something stupid…not quite as fun as yours, but close enough.'

Lee frowned and sighed deeply, 'That girl on your team, Lily. Is she really your sister?' Lacy smiled as the doctor finished, 'She's not my sister, she's my adoptive sister…She came from a long line of emperors in china. She's half Neko.' Lacy got up and smiled at him, 'See you around, Lee. And don't mess with my kitten.' Lacy and her team left for the hotel smiling big as they passed Sasha and her 'NEW' team.

Later at a the hotels restaurant Lacy was joined by the Blitzkrieg boys and a few others at a teams meeting. It was lead by none other than Mr. Dickenson himself; he was a short man, who was well rounded in every way. He gave everyone at the table a big smile, his cheeks were even red from the wind that blew outside.

'I brought you here this night to discuss the fight in the Girls locker room,' He said while staring Lacy down.

Lacy stood up and gulped, knowing that there was no excuse for what she did against Sasha, but at least she knew what she was going to do about it. She swallowed and spoke softly, 'I had my reasons…And if I had not done it…someone else would have and she'd be deader than the crabs I ate last night.'

Mr. Dickenson smiled at her, 'At least you are honest about the fight, but what I want to know is how started it.'

Someone from the back of the lobby walked forward grinning, It was none other than Mista. She walked tall towards the table in her combat boots and cloak that swirled around her at she made her way to Lacy's side.

She spoke up for everyone to hear, 'Sasha started it…we have it on tape. It may sound like a set up, but their in all the rooms, not all turned on, but hers was. She's a prime target for fights, they know she'll fight without an excuse…Sasha just pushed the wrong buttons…and now she's in the hospital at her own cause and mischief.'

Mr. Dickenson nodded in her reply, 'I see; she is not even wanted by her old team mates anymore…I wonder what happened?' He sat down and sighed, thinking to himself as most of the people at the table stared at Lacy and Mista. Like they thought about judging them before they knew the whole story. Lacy sat down pulling a chair out for Mista sit in; they watched the people around them as Mr. Dickenson played the events that just happened over in his mind. He looked up and looked around taking in the sights of the peaceful, yet cruel teams that sat around him. He then stood up and cleared his voice, 'I have been asked to disqualified all of you, but I have no reason and the person who demands this has no reason for this action. So I am giving you all one last chance to show me what you came here for.' He smiled and walked out with Rai right behind him.

Lacy sighed and took a deep breath in, 'This will be harder than before, Mista…I love to fight.' Mista smiled and pulled her to her side, 'Come on Toad, We have work to do…as in spray painting someone's locker room.' Lacy laughed and followed her, but was stopped when some one pulled her into his lap. She looked around to find out that it was Bryan, 'Do you need anything? Other than to hold me…' Bryan looked her over once and hugged her closely; he spoke softly in her ear, 'Stay with me tonight…please.'

Lacy was stunned by this, 'What…Why?' She couldn't figure out why Bryan, Of the blitzkrieg boys, would want her of all people to stay with him tonight. Bryan smooth the hair behind her ear that had been hiding her face from him, he winched at the stitched that were tightly stitched to the side of her face, 'I didn't know she still had it…' Lacy laughed some and got up, 'She missed and I moved, forgetting a locker stood behind me, I caught the door. The bruises are from her.' She cleared her voice, 'You know where my room is…' She left with Mista pulling her out of the room of staring boys. Tala growled at the boys as they stared at them, 'What? Didn't think he had a heart?'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Party!

Later that day Lacy was in her room getting things ready for the "Get Together" with Mista. They smiled at each other as they picked at things around the room. Mista decided to add a few new things here and there; like games and such. Lacy laughed when she brought out the vampiric wine bottle, 'Oh no…the boys are gonna laugh.' Soon they heard a soft knocking on the door, both girls ran to answer the door.

Mista opened the door to find Bryan and most of his team had showed up, 'Well, speak of the devil…Lacy you have fans.' She laughed and let them in as they walked over Lacy who was getting up out of the floor. Lacy shook her self off with the help of Bryan, 'No shit….Oh Look so do you!' She pointed to Tala as he entered blushing.

Bryan laughed some with her as he took her to the kitchen, 'Yea…he's been like that since the bus…' Lacy smiled at him as she offered him something to drink. Bryan excepted the drink and smiled at her, 'I just need someone tonight…to fill in the blanks…to help me break the code.' Lacy smiled up at him and rubbed his arm gently, 'Are you sure your ready for it?'

Bryan nodded softly at her, 'Yes, I think I am..'

Lacy smiled at him and shook her head before stepping out with the rest of the drinks, "Bring the rest of that…okay." She smiled and set the drinks out on a table by her window, "Enjoy…."

Mista looked at Lacy and giggled some, "got that poor boy working for it, huh? I would too. Slave him away, would yah?" She smiled at her friend and then at Bryan, "she doesn't like Smart ass's so don't go that route with her."

Tala approached Mista from behind and cleared his throat out some before speaking, "Umm, Missy…Can we talk." It was like he was scared of what she might say, they could all see it on his face, whether he showed it or not.

Lacy looked around at the rest of them, "Its been awhile since you all were in the same room together…" She paused when everyone looked her way. "The last time you were like this was at last years torment. Yes, I know I wasn't there…how the hell do I know." She licked her lips, "I know because before the storm, I was there…I was there for all the shit that went down." She looked at Lee as he came forward, "I was there whether you lot knew it or not….She hates me because I remember every bit of what happened. She doesn't like yall either because of the same reason…" she blushed some. "She's jealous because I stole her title, she'll do anything to take it back, including breaking all of you."

Lee looked at her, "She's done it once, and she'll do it again if she can…We know that. We also know that you are her cousin. Your in line for a lot more than she is now…" He turned to Bryan, "In line for you…in line for the one thing she can't have anymore…" He slouched down on the sofa and sighed, "You're the one thing she can't stand, because your gonna keep the blading world in safe hands…"

Lacy smiled to herself, she knew Lee was right. She had it all and no one, but a few, really knew about it. She leaned next to Bryan and sighed heavily, "At least, I have one thing she has always had…" She smiled and pointed to her face, "Looks."

Lee snickered some and smiled at her as the rest of them scratched their heads.


End file.
